


Sin

by verhalen



Series: Seeds of Fire [7]
Category: Flameborn (Multiverse), Flameborn Omegaverse, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Finwe's A+ Parenting, Finwë Is A Dick, Forbidden Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Ingwë Is Also A Dick, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, One Shot, The Valar are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Finwë sees his sons about to go down a path similar to his younger years, and he doesn't like it.
Relationships: Finwë/Indis/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë, Finwë/Ingwë, Finwë/Palcë (OMC)
Series: Seeds of Fire [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sin

Finwë lay awake, his heart heavy.  
  
It was one thing for Fëanor to live as an Omega, giving birth to children as was the way of Endor, and not the way the Valar had proscribed in Valinor. It was another thing entirely for Fëanor and Fingolfin to _desire_ each other, and that smell had been undeniable.  
  
Finwë feared the judgment of the Valar, not just upon his sons, but upon himself for not raising them better. And not just for that alone, but for his own sin.  
  
  
_  
  
  
Finwë himself had a brother, a twin, who had awoken at his side under the stars in Cuiviénen. His brother had been given the name Palcë for he was as fierce as Finwë tried to be calm and rational and diplomatic; Palcë was wild and passionate, and channeled his aggressions into hunting and fighting. When the threat came to Cuiviénen, Palcë went to fight, as Finwë fled with his mate to Valinor. And when Miriel had died, Finwë took Palcë's mate, Indis, as his own.  
  
But the secret was, in Cuiviénen, they had all been lovers, the four of them. In Cuiviénen, the Elves loved as they would, irrespective of gender, and though it was not unusual to take a mate, it was also not usual to be exclusive with that mate, no other lovers. That came later, when the Valar gave them a safe haven but also proscribed the Laws. The union of one man and one woman, only. No love of one's gender. And no mating with one's sibling.  
  
They had tried so very hard to behave themselves, but the desire was too strong. And in Indis's grief for Palcë, Miriel and Finwë could not deny her comfort.  
  
Miriel died giving birth to Curufinwë, who Finwë called Fëanor thereafter - he couldn't help but see Miriel's death as a judgment from the Valar for their sin, and Fëanor as some sort of demon. He knew logically that Fëanor was not a demon, but his presence was certainly a torment like one, and though Indis had tried to get him to be kind to the child, it felt more and more like Fëanor's existence was a mockery of him, especially as Fëanor grew older and more defiant...  
  
...much more like Palcë, the brother-lover he had lost, than his own son. Palcë had been an Alpha, like Finwë himself - Alpha-Alpha bonds had their own special magic - but otherwise, there was so much of that same ferocity, passion, and tendency towards solitude, Fëanor preferring to craft in his forge over the pomp and circumstance of the royal family, much as Palcë had preferred being out in the woods.  
  
The years passed, and Finwë tried to keep his grief restrained, as it was not seemly. The Valar had given them much, and Finwë did not want to appear ungrateful. He most of all did not want to give into anger at the Valar for Miriel's death, and be seen impious.  
  
But the wound festered, and a rift grew between Finwë and Indis. They had times of reconciliation and other children, but it was never the same as it once was. And with the festering wound came a new one, that of loneliness.  
  
As the man the Valar had appointed King of the Noldor, Finwë took his role seriously, and spent much time visiting his subjects, listening to any suggestions or complaints. He grew particularly close to Ingwë, one of the nobles, fair of hair, one of Indis's kin.  
  
In his longing for Indis, he found himself desiring Ingwë. He tried not to, he tried so very valiantly to fight it, not wanting to defy the Valar, who had declared such relations forbidden, an abomination. But the desire grew stronger, and Finwë could scent that it was returned. And at last, Ingwë took him to bed, gave him what he was craving, filled his emptiness and took him to ecstasy, a release, an escape, his mind going to a better place for a little while.  
  
They tried to be discrete. Finwë did not want the wrath of the Valar visited upon his other children, or on Ingwë's. Yet, Ingwë lived in a fine palace and had many servants, and inevitably, one saw them kissing in the gardens.  
  
A few days later, Ingwë and Finwë met to discuss it.  
  
"He will not talk," Ingwë said. "I have paid him handsomely for his silence."  
  
"Thank you," Finwë said.  
  
Ingwë leaned back in his seat. "At least... I am hoping he will not talk. Everyone has a price, but the guilt may weigh too much upon him. Let us pray that will not be the case."  
  
Finwë had a sinking feeling in his gut that there was more. He looked Ingwë in the eye and Ingwë gave a small nod, indicating that was indeed so.  
  
Ingwë went on. "If he were to confess what he saw to the Valar, you and I both know that would be very bad indeed. Worse than if, say, I were to confess my own sin."  
  
There it was. Anger flared in Finwë - _you would betray me?_ \- and he folded his arms. "What is _your_ price, then?"  
  
"Something that benefits both of us. Fëanor is next in line for the throne, is he not? I want him to wed my daughter, Anairë. Join our houses. Should something happen to Fëanor, which I would hope not -" Ingwë knew of Finwë's hatred for his own son, and Finwë's not-infrequently expressed desire that Fëanor was dead. "...then the son in line after that. But that, of course, would not be as adequate as the first son."  
  
Finwë put out his hand. "All right."  
  
Fëanor was still a child when the deal was made, too young to determine if he was an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega. When Fëanor got older and began demonstrating signs of being an Omega, most notably his scent, as much as Finwë was ashamed to have an Omega for a son, he also felt a sort of vindictive pride - Ingwë would not get an heir so long as Fëanor and Anairë were wed.  
  
  
_  
  
  
Fëanor had managed not just to defy him by marrying Nerdanel, the daughter of one who refused to conform to the Valar's Law of gender, but now this, the desire for his own brother as Fingolfin was coming of age.  
  
It was adding insult to injury. And Finwë did not like it at all. He could suggest Fingolfin not see Fëanor, but he could not outright forbid it without looking unreasonable. He hoped that Fingolfin would have enough respect to not go there.  
  
Finwë's fists clenched in the dark.  
  
 _I will keep Finarfin far from him, I will raise Finarfin to hate Fëanor, and at least_ he _will be free of the corruption of sin._

**Author's Note:**

> The name Palcë comes from the Quenya word _palca_ , "to beat flat", an appropriate name for a fighter. 😉

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Before It was Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913468) by [detergent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detergent/pseuds/detergent)
  * [Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645086) by [detergent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detergent/pseuds/detergent)




End file.
